Mistletoe Magic
by HachimansKitsune
Summary: Sometimes what you want and what you need are two different things - and somethings you can get them both in the last place you expect to find them...a lesson Sarah (and Jareth) are about to learn. A light, fluffy, lemony Christmas present for my loyal readers (served with liberal lashings of smut!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ Yes, I know that I have a bunch of WIP, but this idea just wouldn't leave me be until I wrote it down. It will only be 2-3 chapters, so consider it a Christmas present for all of my loyal readers/reviewers. And yes…there WILL be lemons and smut! I will also be posting a chapter of 'Ties 2' coming soon!

* * *

**Mistletoe Magic**

**Ch. 1**

"Are you sure you don't mind covering my shift tonight, Sarah?" Dina asked as she watched Sarah pull up her sparkly stockings. "I mean…It is Christmas Eve and all."

Sarah smiled as she pulled the ruby colored velvet dress over her head and fluffed out her petticoat. "Go home Dina," she said, tugging the long tight sleeves down her arms and running her fingers over the fur-edged low collar of the dress. "You haven't seen your mum or grandmother all semester, so you need to get home early enough to spend time with them." Turning from the mirror, Sarah grinned at her friend. "Besides, my family is in Paris. I was just going to go to Jane's party tonight then go home anyway. I can go to the party late." With a nod, she turned back toward the mirror and ran a brush through her hair, making it shine and smoothing it, before spritzing it with hairspray and a touch of silver glitter. Picking up her lipstick she added another coat to her lips, then put in her earrings, the small silver bells chiming softly with every move that she made.

Dina beamed as she pulled Sarah into a warm hub. "Thanks so much, hon! I owe you one." Still smiling, Dina hands Sarah a small purple gift bag with a silver bow on it.

"What's this?" Sara asked, trying to peek into the bag, the contents hidden by silver and white tissue paper.

"Just a little something that you would never get for yourself, but it will make you feel absolutely magical. Trust me," Dina replied cryptically, her brown eyes sparkling mischievously. Looking at her watch, Dina grabbed her bag and waved, before dashing out of the dressing room.

Sitting the purple bag in her locker, Sarah's smile faltered. She sighed as she leaned into the mirror to finish her makeup. While it was true that her family were in Paris for the holiday, she was not as comfortable with it as she tried to sound. The truth of the matter was that – it hurt. Oh, they had invited her to go with them, but she felt like she would only be in the way. As much as she adored Toby, since she left home for university, being with her family felt odd, like something was somehow missing even though they were all there. But then again, she supposed the adage was true, you really can't go home again.

With a careful hand, Sarah swept silver eye shadow over her eyelids, pausing to survey her reflection with a wry smile. The upward swoop of sparkling shadow reminded her of 'Him'. She sighed and turned from the mirror, to slip her feet into the silver pumps as she frowned at herself, it seemed that everything reminded her of 'Him' sometimes.

When she first returned from the Labyrinth, she tried so hard not to think of him, but thoughts of him, his smile, his gloved hands, his crystals and those sinfully tight trousers would drift into her daydreams, night dreams and random daily thoughts. For some reason it was impossible to drive him from her mind. After awhile she gave up, letting the thoughts come and molding them into her fantasies, fantasies that as she grew older, became far more… detailed.

Hearing bells and music start up outside the dressing room door, Sarah shut the door to her locker, straightened her posture and strutted out of the door to take her place on the stage.

**~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~**

"And what is your name?"

Sarah fought the urge to yawn, but after five hours of watching a man dressed as Santa Claus ask kids their names and what they wanted for Christmas, keeping the yawn stifled was a losing battle. Covering her mouth with her hand, Sarah caught Santa's eye and blushed as he winked at her, never missing a beat as he replied to the little girl.

"Sarah? What a pretty name for a pretty little girl," he said, his pale blue eyes twinkling merrily. "Did you know that my elf's name is Sarah too?" The little girl grinned and shook her head no. Sarah smiled at her, vaguely wondering when she had told him her name.

The line of children and cranky parents started early today, so there wasn't any time for the usual she left the dressing room at the start of her shift, she was surprised to find a different Santa on duty today. He was far better than Joe, the usual guy. Joe was okay, but this guy, he could have easily passed for the real deal. He had his own in-built 'padding' and a naturally white beard that hung down his chest, the ends curling gently against his rounded belly. His cheeks were rosy and he had the perfect twinkling eyes for the role. Shrugging it off, Sarah turned her attention back to little Sarah, who was telling Santa that she wanted a new doll, books and a baby brother, a list that made Santa laugh loud and long.

"I will see what I can do about your list, Sarah precious," he said, his belly still jiggling from his laughter, as he slid her from his knee and Sarah handed her a candy cane, before sending her trotting through the gumdrop path toward her waiting parents.

After several more hours, four o'clock finally rolled around, with Santa sending the last child back to their parents, a candy cane clutched in their hand and a heart full of Christmas hope. As the parents took their bouncing offspring away, Sarah pulled the rope across the end of the waiting area and set up the 'Santa has gone home to the North Pole sign', looking up to see Santa smiling at her.

"You really have a way with kids," she said with a grin. "Joe is good, but you…you could be the real thing." Sarah nibbled her lip before she continued, "Um… I'm sorry, I hate to be rude, but I didn't catch your name earlier."

He laughed, winking at her, "Thank you, Sarah dear. That is high praise indeed. But I do so love children. And the name is Kris."

"Kringle," she added with a giggle. "Yeah, I get it. Method acting. Gotta stay in character." Picking up the basket of candy canes, Sarah smiled at him, "You have a Merry Christmas."

"Wait," he said as she turned toward the dressing room.

Sarah stopped and looked at him questioningly, puzzled by the mischievous smile peeking from under his snow-white beard.

"You haven't told me what you want for Christmas, dear girl," Kris said with a broad grin.

Laughing, Sarah shook her head, "I'm a bit old for sitting on Santa's knee and telling him what I want for Christmas, Kris."

He shook his head in response, his pale eyes twinkling brightly, "What? Don't tell me you are too old for the magic of Christmas, Sarah."

"No," Sarah fidgeted with the basket, then gave him an apologetic smile. "I believe in magic. I know it probably sounds silly, but I do."

Kris smiled and shook his head, "Not silly at all, my dear girl. The world would be a far more miserable place without magic and those who believe in it. So why won't you tell me what you want for Christmas then?"

Biting her lip, Sarah sighed, "I think that there are some people in the world who are lucky enough to be touched by magic in really profound ways, but that is something that only happens once, so they should savor their experience and make the most of what it may involve."

Standing there watching her, Kris tapped a gloved finger against his pursed lips as he contemplated what she had said, then finally looked at her with his ice-blue eyes. "You speak like one who has been touched by magic and didn't like the outcome."

"Oh…I liked it just fine…for the most part at least," Sarah said, then shrugged. " I got what I wanted, but in the process….." Her words faded as she stopped, green eyes dropping to look at the basket of candy canes in her hands, a small frown tugging at her lips.

"But…" Kris prompted, his voice gentle and warm, as he patted her arm with his gloved hand.

"But in the process, I think I missed out on something I needed," she said, her eyes finally rising to meet his once more, shining with the hint of tears unshed.

Kris reached out and tucked a silver flecked lock of hair behind Sarah's ear, making her earrings chime quietly. "You won't tell me what you wish to find under your tree tomorrow morning? It might make you feel better."

Sarah shook her head and gave him a weak smile, "Christmas wishes aren't my thing, Kris. Besides, you couldn't give me the things I want most."

"And what might those be, my dear?"

"Home and family," she said with a sigh.

"Nothing more?" he continued, tilting his head as he looked at her.

'Love' whispered Sarah's inner-voice, her lips tightening as she fought back the word, swallowing it. Shaking her head, she squeezed Kris' hand. "You have a Merry Christmas, Kris."

"Merry Christmas, Sarah dear," he said with a warm smile. "And for the record, just because you have been touched by magic once, doesn't mean it won't touch you again. You just have to believe."

Smiling, Sarah leaned close, pressing up on her toes as she kissed Kris' rosy cheek, then turned and headed toward the dressing room.

Watching her walk away, the jolly old elf chuckled, his voice low. "You may not say what you really want, but Santa always knows, sweet girl," he murmured quietly, a secretive smile on his lips. "Sometimes, what you want and what you need are two different things, precious Sarah. And sometimes, you can find both in the last place you expect."

Laying a finger against the side of his nose, Kris blinked slowly then faded in a bright burst of red glitter that drifted slowly to the ground with the sound of sleigh bells chiming in the background.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This will only be 3 chapters long and you'll only get one a week until Christmas. If you leave lots of reviews I might even give you a 'bonus' chapter or two. :)


	2. Ch 2: Christmas Vacation

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this may be longer than 2-3 chapters *lol* You know me, I can't write a one-shot to save my life, they always have a mind of their own. I have most of the story written and will post a new chapter every few days, or each time a chapter reaches 20 reviews…which ever comes first.

I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

**Mistletoe Magic**

_**Ch. 2: Christmas Vacation**_

There were times that Hoggle was sorry that he had been promoted – today was one of those as he, Sir Didymus and Ludo stood outside of the King's study listening to crystals shattering from behind the heavy wooden door, followed by angry muttering from their King.

"King angry," whispered Ludo, which in and of itself was a feat since whispering was quite difficult for the stone caller.

"Indeed," murmured Sir Didymus in agreement. "I say, brother Hoggle, I do wonder what has set His Majesty off. You don't suppose it has to do with Lady Sarah?"

Grumbling, Hoggle glared at the small furry knight, "How should I know?! I arrived the same time you did." Hoggle glanced fearfully at the door as the sound of shattering glass stopped. Usually when their King was this agitated, it was a pretty fair guess that Sarah was in some way involved, not that the King ever admitted it or Sarah even knew about it.

Sighing, Hoggle listened as the shattering sound started up again. It had been six years since Sarah's run of the Labyrinth and it was only her friendship with Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo that kept them from being bogged for their part in her win. In fact, in a move that surprised everyone in the kingdom, the King promoted them, making the three of them members of the castle staff and more importantly, assigning them the singular task of keeping an eye on Sarah, a job that had gotten more and more difficult the older she got. Hoggle sniffed dolefully remembering the last time she had called for them, shortly before her 18th birthday. If Hoggle had to pick the worst day in his life that was probably it. When they arrived in her room, she hugged them all, gave them each a small gift, then told them that since she was turning 18 soon, that she wouldn't be calling them anymore because it was time for her to grow up. Hoggle tried to tell her that magic didn't work that way, but the silly girl wouldn't listen, and who was he to try to tell the Labyrinth Champion different. When they returned to the castle and told the King their news, all three expected to be tossed into an oubliette, and from the way the King raged you'd have thought that was exactly what would happen, but it didn't. Instead, the King disappeared for three days, returning hung over to buggery and refusing to say where he had been. After that, the King changed. And Hoggle knew why.

While ever Sarah still called on her Labyrinth friends, the Goblin King had hope…hope that she might someday call for him. Hope that she might someday see that his promises were true and not a mere trick. Hope – that she might come to love him. When she stopped calling, he lost hope and as everyone in the Underground knows, hope is one of the most powerful magics in existence, the other being love.

For the last three years the King did his job, but his heart was no longer in it. He didn't play with the wished-away children anymore, merely pawning them off on the nursery goblins. He stopped singing and cavorting with his goblins. He even stopped tormenting and taunting the runners. Not once had he called Hoggle to take them back to the start or put them off track. In fact, he seemed not to even care if they won or not. In short, the Goblin King didn't care. He did the job out of duty and that was all that he did, not one thing more. Oh, that isn't to say he neglected the Labyrinth, in fact if he wasn't moping around the throne room, or walking laps up and down through the Room of Improbability, he was out in the Labyrinth, walking – endlessly walking up and down the paths.

Hoggle looked at Didymus with a gruff frown. "I was called the same time you were, I's expect. Well…Go on. Knock on the door," he said, giving his friend a gentle nudge toward the door.

Sir Didymus' tail seemed to wilt a bit at Hoggle's words.

"Ye ain't ascared are ya?" Hoggle said with a grin, knowing his words would spur his companion into action.

"I fear nothing!" spluttered the small fox-knight, raising himself straight, before shuddering as the sound of shattering crystals once more came from inside the King's study.

"Ludo scared," moaned Ludo in a whisper that was still the volume of a normal man shouting.

"Aye…" nodded Hoggle, looking at the door in surprise as another crystal shattered on the other side of it. "Being scared makes sense when that rat is angry." Nudging Sir Didymus, Hoggle gestured toward the door, "Well…whatcha waiting for? Go on an' knock. Let's get this over with."

Didymus paused long enough to wonder how he was elected the spokesman of the group, then rapped sharply on the door with the end of his staff, straightening his back as the bellow he expected came from within – "ENTER!"

Taking a deep breath, Sir Didymus opened the heavy wooden door and entered the Goblin King's study, followed closely by his brothers-in-arms, ready to face the dragon that was the Goblin King's temper.

As the three friends entered the Goblin King's private study, the door slammed shut behind them, making all three jump. It was a strange procession that met the Goblin King's pale eyes, the most frail one of the bunch in front of the line, followed by the dwarf, with the hulking form of the great orange shaggy rock-caller bringing up the rear. His eyes narrowed as he watched them enter the room, then turned from them to throw another crystal into the fireplace.

"Um… is there something we may assist you with, Your Majesty?" enquired Sir Didymus, his voice quivering slightly as his King pinned him in place with blazing eyes.

The Goblin King gestured toward a scroll laying open on his desk, then growled, resuming his angry pacing in front of the ornate fireplace, the flames in the grate responding to his anger, dancing upward in the grate as if attempting to caress him as he continued to peer into a crystal that swirled with snow. He snarled in frustration, then hurled the crystal at the door where it burst into a flurry of silver glitter that disappeared before it hit the floor.

Finding his voice, Hoggle spoke up, "Got a problem, d'ya?"… only to cringe when the Goblin King turned his dark glare toward him.

"My father has decided to interfere in the running of my kingdom," Jareth huffed, pointing at the scroll on the desk. Moving forward, Sir Didymus read over it, careful that his paw did not touch the purple wax seal of the High King that adorned the bottom of the missive.

"I see, Sire," the little knight said. "But the High King does seem to have your well-being in mind in making his request."

Hurling another crystal at the wall, Jareth roared, "That was no bloody request and you know it Didymus! I have been ordered out of my own castle and kingdom until the new year begins! And for what? Because he thinks I've been moping about too much and need a vacation?! I'm the Goblin King! I don't _take_ vacations!"

Sir Didymus stepped back toward the safety of his brethren as he watched the Goblin King rage around his office.

"Well, to be fair, Your Majesty," he said, "Perhaps some time away might do you some good? You used to enjoy your time away. And there are usually no children wished away during the Yule holiday."

"Yeah…ye used to like goin' ta that cabin o' yors of a weekend," added Hoggle as Ludo nodded his great shaggy head in agreement. "Mayhap ya jes' go there for a few days. The High King din' say where ya had to go, just that ye had ta go somewhere."

The Goblin King frowned, then threw himself into an armchair, his leg propped over the arm as his crop appeared in his hand. A wicked grin teased his lips as all three of Sarah's friends seemed to step back at the sight of the crop. Tapping it on his boot he glared at them before he spoke again, "As it is a dictate from the Crown, I have no choice but to go, which means you three are in charge of keeping the goblins from destroying the castle or burning down the city."

Eyes wide, Hoggle looked at the King, "Yer gotta be kiddin', Sire! Them idgets doan even listen to you! Ain' no way they'll listen to the likes of us!"

Fixing Hoggle with a malicious grin, the Goblin King laughed, the sound dark and foreboding, "Indeed. And that isn't all you have to do." An elegantly gloved hand gave a deft twist, another crystal appearing in it. Jareth peered into the crystal for a moment, snarling as it swirled with white snow, then tossed it to Hoggle who flinched remembering the last time the Goblin King tossed him a crystal. "I have lost track of Sarah."

"My lady is missing?" gasped Sir Didymus, coming alive with his spear waving. "I shall fight to find her, Sire! To the death if need be!"

"Aw pipe down, ya git," grumbled Hoggle, looking from the crystal to Jareth, then Didymus. "If the King can't find her, ain' no way we can."

The King nodded, then pointed at the crystal in Hoggle's hands, "Two hours ago I stopped being able to see her, all that shows up is a swirl of white snow. I want you two to keep checking that crystal. She still lives and is safe, because the crystal is not black or glowing, so something is interfering with my magic that tracks her. As soon as the crystal clears and you can see her, I want you to go to her and make sure she is alright. There is magic afoot and it is not mine."

"But Sire," protested Sir Didymus, "We are not to go to her unless she calls."

"That was not a request, Didymus. That was a direct order from your King," snapped the Goblin King as he hopped to his feet, stalking toward the trio as they stepped back, pinning themselves against a bookshelf. "Do you _really_ want to be reminded what happens when you disobey my orders?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as his voice took on a distinctly steely quality.

All three shook their heads frantically.

"Extremely wise of you," sneered the Goblin King.

"But Sir, wouldn't it be best if you watched the crystal and went to her when it cleared?" ventured Sir Didymus, his furry mustache twitching slightly under the King's frustrated gaze.

"Would that I could, Didymus," Jareth grumbled. "My father, in his infinite wisdom, plans to bind my magic until new years or he deems me relaxed and therefore fit to resume my duties to the kingdom – whichever takes longer I am quite sure," snarled Jareth, resuming his pacing, his glossy boots clicking sharply against the stone of the floor. "I will be unable to leave my 'vacation' spot until he returns my powers fully, and Gods only know when that may be."

The Goblin King's tirade was interrupted as a glowing red clock appeared in the silver mist that danced within the great crystal sitting upon the curled dragon holder on Jareth's desk.

"Blast! That is father reminding me that my time is nearly up," grumped Jareth, running a hand through his hair, the pale strands standing out wildly as a result. "Should you need help or have problems, use the crystal of state to contact the High King. He is sending me on this silly vacation, he can bloody well help you if the goblins get out of hand." With a malicious grin, Jareth looked at Hoggle, "In fact, I suggest you encourage them to do as they wish in my absence – let him deal with the little cretins. I am on vacation until further notice."

Twisting his hand, Jareth conjured up a crystal before glaring at the three friends once more, "And don't forget what I said. The very _minute_ Sarah's crystal clears, you are to go to her make sure she is all right – no excuses. I swear by all that is holy, I will sequester you in a leaky oubliette directly underneath the bog if you fail me in this!"

The Goblin King gave one last fearsome growl and dropped the crystal at his feet, then vanished in a haze of black glitter that shimmered as it floated to the stone floor.

"Well Merry Yule to us," grumbled Hoggle peering into the swirling snow inside of Sarah's crystal.


	3. Ch 3: Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**Well, the last chapter got 20 reviews, so here is the next chapter. As I said before, the story is mostly written, so I will post a new chapter every couple of days or every 20 reviews, which ever comes first. And yes...it is going to be a bit longer than 3 chapters (probably 7 or 8 at this point). I hope you enjoy! Jareth and Sarah goodness is coing up in the next chapter! :)

* * *

**Mistletoe Magic**

_**Ch. 3: Baby, It's Cold Outside**_

"I really should go….Baby it's cold outside…." Sarah sang along with the radio as she crept her way up the road, her gloved fingers tightly gripping the steering wheel as she hunched over it, fighting to see through the heavy snow swirling and dancing in her headlights. "Ahhh… I really should have just gone home," she muttered, lifting a hand to rub her tired eyes, then slamming it back onto to the steering wheel as the tires skidded slightly on the icy road.

For the last hour and a half she had been creeping along at 15 miles an hour due to the snow. When she left work it had been a lovely light snowfall, just enough to make everything seem peaceful and full of Christmas joy. So, she had pulled out the directions to Janet's house and decided to go to the Christmas party after all, figuring it would be better than spending Christmas Eve and day alone in her tiny studio apartment. She stuffed Dina's present into her costume bag, a bottle of wine she had been planning to either take or drink, a box of cookies that the woman who played Mrs. Claus had given her the day before, along with a pair of sweats for sleeping in and headed out into the cold.

"Baby it's nasty out there," came the all-too-cheerful voice of the radio announcer as the song ended. "The temp in the tri-state area has dropped to a record -13 degrees and we have white-out conditions across much of the area."

"No shit, Mr. Obvious," Sarah grumbled, squinting to see through the snow. Forty-five minutes into her trip, the snowfall increased, but by then she was half-way to the party. Even if she had turned around, it would be hours until she got home with as slow as she was forced to go, so the logical thing seemed to be to continue to Janet's. After an hour, she tried to call so that someone would at least know where she was, but her cell wasn't finding a signal – even the radio signal kept dropping in and out. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," she chastised to herself, knowing her father would be furious if he knew what she was doing.

The announcer continued, "For those of you still crazy enough to be on the road, the State Police have stated that they will officially be closing Interstate 5 at 8pm due to the snow and suggest that only those with an emergency be on the road after that. So grab your loved ones, cuddle up and stay warm, gang…cuz it is going to be a seriously white Christmas! The only person who should be out in this mess is Santa Claus, and even he should reconsider his career choice tonight. But, to encourage him along, here's a 'Little Saint Nick' for you, from the Beach Boys.

Sarah frowned as the radio signal fuzzed out again turning to white noise. She listened to it for another five minutes before resigning herself to the fact that just like the cell signal, the radio signal was now gone for good. With an irritated grumble, she punched the radio button, turning it off, the silence in the car deafening. Despite the warmth inside the car, an icy feeling settled in her chest at the realization that she was creeping along a mountain road, in the middle of a white-out with no company and no one knew where she was.

"If I am entitled to a bit more magic in my life, tonight would be a good time for it," she sighed, biting her lip nervously as she reduced her speed a bit further and dropped her car down a gear to help combat the slippery roads.

* * *

**~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~**

* * *

As much as he hated to admit it, Hoggle had a good idea when he reminded Jareth about the time he used to spend at the isolated cabin in the North Woods. Once upon a time he spent many a lazy weekend there lounging on the wide porch, exploring the trails in the woods and generally forgetting that he was a king. Turning his head to look at the dusty interior of the cabin in which he had materialized, Jareth conjured a crystal and flicked it toward the ceiling, his pale eyes narrowing as it slowly grew and grew until it engulfed the room. When it finally popped, the whole cabin was lit, clean and ready to be inhabited, for however long his father would force him to remain away from the Underground. Pursing his lips, Jareth looked around the comfortably modest (by human standards) cabin, as he tried to remember why he hadn't been here in so long – then it hit him.

Sarah.

Sarah was why he hadn't been here. The last time he had visited the cabin was the night Sarah gave up on magic, consequently killing any hope he had that she might someday love him.

Unable to face his subjects and the memories of Sarah that plagued him around ever corner of the castle and labyrinth, Jareth had come to his cabin getaway to drown his pain. It took three full days, four casks of goblin ale, two of elven wine and one of drow fire tea before he managed to do it – and the hangover was epic. Sighing, he moved further into the room. Perhaps it was time to bury that particular pain for good. Maybe spending the remainder of Yule on his own wouldn't be so bad.

As he looked around the inviting cabin, Jareth felt a small smile start to tug at the corner of his mouth, then nodded to himself. Yes, perhaps this was in fact just what he needed. A bit of solitude to ring in the new year and gain some new…perspective.

While the cabin was warm and cozy, it was lacking something. With a wave of his hand, Jareth used some of his limited powers to dress the place in Yuletide finery, smiling broader as fresh garlands of pine boughs adorned the mantel of the fireplace and the wooden stairwell. Turning slightly, he waved his hand again and a tree appeared, heavily laden with sparkling white lights, with white, red and gold ornaments bedecking the branches. Although he had been somewhat 'moody' and maudlin the last few years, the Goblin King was not a 'Scrooge' by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, despite the fear he could instill in his subjects when he was angry, it was known far and wide across his kingdom that the Yule season was his favourite. Prior to his loss of hope, it was a regular Christmastide tradition for him to bestow entire wagons full of ale barrels on the castle goblins, for them to enjoy during their Yule festivities. Not only that, but he would often join them in drinking their Yuletide rations of the heady (and potent) brew, frequently resulting in singing and dancing that could be heard throughout the castle until the wee hours of the morning.

When the room was outfitted in a far more festive manner, Jareth peered down at his clothing, then waved his hand, dressing himself in a pair of buttery soft jeans and a blue cashmere sweater. While he may be masquerading as a mortal during his 'vacation' in the cabin, that didn't mean he would clothe himself in rags, he was the Goblin King after all and had a reputation to maintain - even if no one else saw him.

A short while later the Goblin King was sprawled on the couch with a large mug of mulled cider, and a book in hand as the radio softly played Bing Crosby crooning 'I'll be home for Christmas.' Glancing at the radio, Jareth smiled and raised his glass in a toast, "And _I_ will _not_ be home for Christmas. For once I will have a goblin free Christmas." Jareth considered this a moment. No chaos. No drunk goblins. No mayhem. Perhaps this should become an annual tradition. A quiet holiday. All. By. Himself. That is exactly what he needed.

* * *

**~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~**

* * *

Getting up the mountain road had been scary enough, now that she was working her way back down, Sarah was in a word, terrified. The road was icy. Very. Icy. Between the ice and the snow, she had crept down the other side of the mountain at five miles an hour, her beat up hatchback in the lowest possible gear, and even then she was having to ride the break more than she should. Halfway down the mountain her breaks began to smell 'hot'.

Blinking back tears, Sarah found herself praying to anyone that would listen, that she would be able to get down the other side of the mountain safely. Her eyes were glued to the swirling flakes dancing in front of the car, when she felt her heart start to beat again upon seeing the valley ahead and a flat straight stretch of road. Letting out the breath she had been holding as she crept down the mountain, Sarah started to relax, only to feel the tires slide on a particularly nasty bit of black ice. Unable to stop the skid, Sarah screamed as the car careened wildly down the last of the hill, hitting the flat part of the road and sliding in great fishtailing circles. Frantically she tried to turn into the skid, hoping it would slow her down. After several tense moments, the car finally stopped. Gasping, Sarah loosened her grip on the steering wheel with a shaky breath. With a shuttering sigh, she looked around.

While she was glad to be in the valley, she was no closer to Janet's house. The road on either side was lined with dense trees. Gritting her teeth, she slowly got the car turned around until it was heading the right direction again. Gradually she started to speed up, finding that the road in the valley was free of ice and although the snow was drifting, it wasn't on the road. Able to go faster finally, Sarah's little car scooted along the road, the snow heavy enough to require caution, but not seeming to be as heavy as it was higher up on the mountain. She smiled in relief seeing the telltale glow of lights back in the trees.

'_At least there are people down here'_ she thought, hoping this meant she was getting close to civilization again. For some reason, the sight of lights, even deep in the trees, was comforting. As she passed the end of the road that led to the hidden house, she had to smile in spite of her situation. At the end of the road was a lovely sculpted wooden arch that had holly bushes growing up the end posts, the top of the posts adorned with lanterns that looked like something straight out of a Dicken's novel, their warm glow flickering as if they were actually lit by live flames instead of the light-bulbs she knew had to be there. Carved across the top of the arch was the name of the property – _Tír na nÓg_.

Smiling to herself, Sarah found a feeling of peace stealing over her as she passed the property and continued down the road. She hoped that being in the valley meant that she might have a better radio signal again, so Sarah picked up her phone and tried to ring Janet again, only to find that there was no cell signal. Sighing she turned on the radio again hoping for a bit of 'company', even if it was that ridiculous announcer. She was relieved when the radio came on, with Bing Crosby crooning 'I'll be home for Christmas'.

Sarah frowned at the reminder that she was not going to be home for the holidays. Not at home. Not with family. And definitely not with someone she loved. Lost in her reverie, she shook her head taking her eyes momentarily off the road – and a split second in time was all it took. When she looked at the road again she screamed, and slammed her foot on the brakes to avoid hitting the biggest buck she had ever seen. Slamming her foot on the brakes sent her car veering into an out of the control spiral. Sarah frantically tried to remember what her father had told her as small car careened toward a snow bank. Knowing that an impact was inevitable, Sarah did the only thing she could, she tried to let herself go limp. With a muted thump the car hit the snow bank, the airbag deploying with a loud 'whoosh'.

Then there was silence.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading... please give me an early present and review! :)


	4. Ch 4: Santa's Surprise

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the lovely reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. The next chapter will be posted sometime in the next few days or when there has been 20 reviews, whichever comes first. It is a slow build up to the smut, but I promise it will be worth it in the end. ;)

* * *

**Mistletoe Magic**

_**Ch. 4: Santa's Surprise**_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sarah groaned, waving her hand as she thumped her pillow.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Grumbling, Sarah waved her hand again, more agitated at being disturbed by the persistent noise. She was tired. So very tired. And…cold?

At the realization that she was actually extremely cold, Sarah cracked her eyes, blinking as she tried to focus. Blearily she looked around trying to remember where she was and how she had gotten there. As she sat up, her head throbbed painfully, making her wince. Stretching her back, she gingerly felt her neck as she realized she was in her car, the airbag pressing against her as the dash lights cast their faint blue-green glow into the interior of the car.

The deer.

Images of a large deer, the car skidding and then plowing into the snow bank flashed inside Sarah's mind as she groaned, rubbing her eyes. Reaching out she turned the keys in the ignition, automatically trying to turn off the car before she realized that the car had already stopped running. _'Well…that can't be good…' _she thought, wincing as she ran her fingers over her shoulder, then shivered. Pulling out her cell phone, she checked the time only to end up shocked that she had been out for over an hour. Now that she was awake, the cold was rapidly starting to get to her. She had to make a move to get somewhere warm, and she needed to move fast.

Sarah reached into the backseat and grabbed her backpack with her things in it, then frowned – clearly today was not the day to 'dress light', she mused with a frown as she looked at her jeans and hiking boots. She didn't even have a proper coat in the car, wearing instead a turtleneck under a university sweatshirt, with a denim jacket. Turning around, Sarah dug through the backseat and finally unearthed the fluffy blanket she kept there for napping at the library during all-night study sessions. It wasn't great, but in this case, it would be better than the alternative, which was nothing.

Tucking the important items from her purse into the backpack, Sarah wrapped the blanket around head and body and opened the door. As she stepped out of the car she shook her head in confusion at the sight that met her eyes. All around the car were footprints, as if something had circled it repeatedly. Looking up, she gasped in surprise. What she had thought was a simple deer was not – it was a stag. A pure white stag, that was currently standing on the other side of the snow drift and staring at her piercing blue eyes. Seeing her, it bobbed its head as if nodding at her. Unable to take her eyes from the beautiful animal, she watched as it walked toward the road then stopped, pausing to look over its shoulder at her her as if to say, 'Well, come on. Don't just stand there gawking.'

As an icy blast of air cut through her, Sarah shuddered, pulling the blanket tighter around herself as she started off down the road, following the stag. After the first few minutes, the shivering ramped up, with each new icy blast of wind swirling around her and making her body temperature drop further. Sarah concentrated on following the stag's footprints, groaning inwardly she pulled the blanket tighter as the snow began to fall faster once more.

She tried not to think about the cold and snow, concentrating on following the footsteps in the snow rather than thinking about how long she had been in the cold or exposed to the elements. Glancing up, Sarah looked around and sighed as the snow increased again, making it harder to see. When she looked ahead again, she groaned, the stag was gone. Looking down quickly she cursed, so were the footprints. "Probably a figment of my freezing imagination in the first place,'" she grumbled, clenching her teeth as they started to chatter. Pausing, she noticed that she had reached the arched sign for Tír na nÓg. She shivered violently, hoping this was a good omen, afterall, Tír na nÓg was the fabled Fae land that sat at the edge of the otherworld and mortal realm, a land that was populated by Fae and those humans who had been invited.

"Here's hoping I have an invite," she muttered as she turned up the lane, the cheerful warmth of the lights in the distance the only thing helping her focus on putting one freezing foot in front of the other as she shivered again. Then, the lights in the cabin went out, leaving Sarah alone on the wooded lane, with only the moonlight to keep guide her.

* * *

**~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~**

* * *

Although it was still relatively early, being only eight o'clock, after cleaning up the dinner things, Jareth decided to enjoy the holiday lights and a glass of goblin fire whiskey. With the glass of scarlet liquid in hand, he moved through the cabin and turned off the lights, until the room was bathed only in the warm glow of white twinkle lights. Taking his drink, he draped himself in an armchair near the back porch doors and basked in the soft lights, the warm crackling of the fireplace and the peaceful sight of the snow falling heavily outside. Smiling to himself, he sipped his drink, relishing the way the spicy spirit warmed his insides as it went down – really, if one had to be banished from home for the holidays, this wasn't a bad place or way to spend them.

He had been enjoying the peace and solitude for an hour when he thought he heard a noise at the front door. Frowning he waved his hand, silencing the radio. In all the years he had used this cabin as a getaway, he had never had a visitor of any kind. Jareth placed his drink on the coffee table and sat up, looking toward the door. Then he heard it again. A light tap on the door, followed by another slightly louder to tap. Rising from the couch he moved toward the door, arriving in time to hear another soft rap, followed by a quiet voice pleading, "Please be home. Someone. Anyone."

Opening the door he frowned in surprise seeing a huddled form wrapped in a hideously ugly plaid blanket. As he look at the person on the front porch, they looked up, the plaid blanket falling from their head to reveal chestnut hair and green eyes – eyes that had burned themselves into his very soul and ones he thought never to see again.

"Sarah?"

* * *

**~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~**

* * *

Sarah had made it the rest of the way up the lane to the cabin on auto-pilot, no longer able to feel her feet or hands. Here eyelashes were crusted with tears and ice, and she was sure that there were frosty bits on her face. -13 degrees was not the temperature one wanted when taking a walk through the woods at night. The only way she made it to the cabin was by sheer determination and force of will. She hadn't let the Goblin King, his Labyrinth or the goblin army deter her, she wouldn't succumb to a mere snowstorm.

When she reached the cabin, she thought she would cry both from relief and fear – relief that she had made it and fear that no one would answer the door. Knocking had been one of the most painful moments of her life. While her hands were essentially numb, tapping the wooden door caused them to flare to life, the pain enough to make her whimper. As she waited for an answer, she prayed that someone would hear the soft tap. When nothing happened, she knocked again, harder this time, the pain enough to bring tears to her eyes, which then froze in her eyelashes.

She heard the door open and registered a wave of heat washing over her from the open door, but it was hearing her name that shocked her back to her senses. Sarah fought to focus, noticing that the person who answered the door was barefoot, something which made her momentarily wonder if their feet were getting cold. As her eyes travelled upward, she noticed faded jeans and a soft blue sweater and…gloved hands?

"Sarah?"

There was that voice again, a voice that seemed familiar somehow, but she couldn't place it. Squinting she tried to see more clearly through the ice crusted to her eyelashes as she tilted her head upward. The light from the inside of the cabin shone behind the man at the door, illuminating his pale blonde hair with an otherworldly glow. If she didn't know better, she would almost think he was Jareth, but that was impossible. The King of Goblins wouldn't be in a mountain cabin on Christmas Eve. Blinking painfully, she opened her eyes wider. No, the hair was shorter than Jareth's, falling around his face with shaggy, careless grace.

"Sarah," the man said again, his voice quiet and gentle as he reached out with a gloved hand.

Sarah found herself wondering why someone who was indoors and had bare feet would need to wear gloves, then she blinked again, finally focusing on the man's face only to be confronted with mismatched pale eyes and the sweeping eye markings that she knew belonged to only one being. Since she turned fifteen, Sarah had often daydreamed of meeting Jareth again and him falling madly in love with her, and as lovely as those daydreams were, part of her was afraid that he would hate her and that was the part that spoke the loudest just then, forcing her to step back another step from the door.

"Goblin King?!" she gasped, clutching the blanket more tightly around herself as she stepped back, her mind reeling.

* * *

**~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~**

* * *

Seeing her step back with fear in her wide green eyes, Jareth cringed inwardly. He didn't know how the Labyrinth Champion and the only woman he had truly wanted in over 500 years had shown up on his doorstep this Christmas Eve, but he wasn't about to let her leave, not now and not ever if he had anything to say about it. Looking her over, he frowned. Her eyelashes were coated in ice and unless he was greatly mistaken, the frosty glaze on her cheeks was the beginning of frost-bite. He had to act fast, but without scaring her further.

"You need to come in and warm up," he said gently as he held his hand out to her, trying to ignore the stab of pain in his chest at the fearful look she gave him. Biting her lip she looked at him a moment, then placed her hand in his, the fear in her eyes turning to tears as she looked at him once more, her hand slightly squeezing his. Sarah's other hand came up and she tentatively placed it on his chest, gasping at the feel of his heart beating steadily under it. Shaking her head as if not believing it, she suddenly threw her arms around him and kissed him, then yelped, jumping away only to whimper as her frozen feet screamed in agony.

To say Jareth was surprised when she threw her arms around him in a hug would be an understatement, and when she kissed him, well, the Goblin King was stunned beyond words.

"Oh my Gods. You_ are _real?" she squeaked in shock, and he was sure she would have blushed had she not been sol pale with cold. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, Sarah…I'm not," Jareth said with a warm smile, rolling her name over his tongue as if tasting it. "And yes, I am quite real, Precious."

Jareth held out his hand once more, heartened when she took it, then he guided her into the cabin and shut the door behind them, blocking out the snow as the wind howled through the trees. As Sarah walked hesitantly across the floor, ice cracked and fell from her jeans, melting into icy pools on the wooden floors. She flinched with each step, confirming for him that she was not only frozen through, but in pain from it. Jareth waved his hand and a comfortable chair appeared before the hearth, leading her to it, he nodded, "Sit, Sarah. Let me see about thawing you out."

She shook her head, "I'm soaked through, Gob…"

"Jareth, Sarah. Call me, Jareth. For tonight I am not the Goblin King," he said, lightly pressing upon her shoulder until she sat in the chair.

"But I'll ruin the chair…Ja…ja…Jareth," she protested.

At first he smiled as she stuttered his name as if it felt odd upon her lips, then he realized the poor girl was shivering so violently, her teeth chattering. With a wave of his hand another blanket was wrapped around her. "We have to get you warmed up, Sarah. And you are far more important than some chair," he said, his gloved fingertips lightly caressing her cheek, as he smiled at her. "Stay here a moment." Moving from the room, he disappeared for several minutes. Sarah leaned her head against the back of the chair, her eyes falling shut as she muttered to herself, "This isn't real. It can't be. The Goblin King is not here. He is not being kind and gentle. He hates me. I'm probably freezing to death out on the road in my car and this is all some crazy hallucination."

Returning from the bathroom, his heart ached at her words. He knelt next to the chair, taking her icy hand and cradling it in his, startling her into looking at him, her eyes bright with surprise.

"Sarah…I am here and where _you_ are concerned, this _is_ the real me," he said, his eyes boring into hers with each of his heartfelt words. "I do not hate you. I could never hate you, Precious. I would move the very stars in the heavens for you, you have but to ask it of me."

* * *

**~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~**

* * *

Sarah couldn't believe it. He was here. Jareth. The Goblin King. Was here. And he didn't hate her. At his words, she looked at him, then sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes.

Smiling tenderly, Jareth stood, still holding her hand. "Come Sarah, we have to get you warmed up properly," he said, the sound of running water coming from a room upstairs. "Do you think you can manage a bath?"

Nodding, Sarah tried to stand, only to gasp in pain as her feet refused to hold her, forcing her back into the chair with a whimper, tears flooding her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so cold," she said in a choked whisper. "I can't do it."

"Shh, Sarah. I'll take care of you. I will always take care of you if you have need of me," he said his pale eyes soft as he looked at her, leaning in to brush his lips across her forehead, the touch making Sarah tremble but not from the cold.

Without a word, Jareth stooped, picking her up bodily and carefully carrying her toward the stairs. Sarah marveled at the way he carried her, cradling her against his chest as if she was the most valuable thing in the world. Sighing, she leaned her head against his shoulder, amazed by the warmth radiating from him. Despite the fact that she was in his arms, she still felt like she had to be dreaming.

Upon reaching the second floor, he walked into a large bedroom. Seeing it she started, shifting in his arms only to be shushed gently as his grip tightened slightly, "Relax, Sarah. It is not what you think." He moved through the bedroom and into a bathroom, gently standing her on her feet, his arm wrapped around her back supporting her. Seeing the bathtub brimming with water, Sarah finally remembered what he had said before bringing her up the stairs – a bath.

His touch was gentle as he unwrapped the blankets from around her, laying them aside, before freeing her from the sodden denim jacket. Sarah nibbled her lip as she watched him, his expression never changed, quiet and warm, as if he were caring for something precious. As he pulled her wet sweatshirt over her head, Sarah trembled knowing what was coming next. In her dreams she had often fantasized about Jareth and a large bubble bath, but she never imagined it would really happen, and definitely not like this.

"Jareth…um…."she said hesitantly, her green eyes finding his as she nibbled her lip, torn between wanting desperately for him to continue and embarrassment.

* * *

**~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~**

* * *

Stopping with his fingers wrapped around her hips, Jareth caught himself and smiled, releasing his grip on her. "Yes…well…You can manage the rest then?" he asked with a nod, both relieved and disappointed when she nodded in return. Backing toward the door, he waved a hand toward the vanity and a pair of velvety soft flannel pajamas and a matching robe appeared. "Soak as long as you need, Sarah. I will see you downstairs when you are finished," he said, pulling the bathroom door shut behind him.

Jareth leaned lightly against the door and shut his eyes, still trying to come to terms with the fact that Sarah… the girl who ate the peach and forgot everything…the girl who stole his heart then dashed it to pieces… was here. Not only was she here, but she was soon to be nude and in his bath. As much as he wanted to go back into the master bath and join her, the point of the exercise, at this moment in time at least, was to get her warmed up. If he had anything to say about it, there would be plenty of time for other things later – forever in fact.

The Goblin King made his way out of the master bedroom and down the stairs. Picking up his glass of whiskey, he raised it in toast toward the softly twinkling lights of the tree, "Merry Yule to me and with a bit of luck, an extremely happy new year."

**Author's Note:** As always, please review. :)


	5. Ch 5: Blame It On the Mistletoe

**Mistletoe Magic**

_**Ch. 5 – Blame it on the Mistletoe**_

Staring into the roaring fire in the fireplace, Sarah smiled and sipped her wine. Leaning her head back, she reclined against Jareth's firm chest and sighed happily. It had been a very strange evening. She still had a hard time believing that she not only had literally stumbled upon the Goblin King in a secluded mountain cabin, but she was now curled up against his chest, basking in the heat from the fireplace and the heat that poured from his body.

When she had emerged from the bedroom wrapped in the velvety softness of the flannel pajamas and robe, she found Jareth in the kitchen of all places, a spatula in one hand and a spoon in the other. He was humming as he stirred the contents of a pot. She watched him for a moment, unable to stop the smile that spread across her face at the sight of the fearsome and mighty Goblin King doing something so positively domestic as cooking. Lost in thought, she blushed when he looked at her over his shoulder and caught her staring at him. Brandishing the spatula as he pointed toward the lounge, his mismatched eyes sparkled, "Make yourself comfortable on the couch, Sarah. Dinner will be ready momentarily."

"Um…dinner?" she asked, feeling stupid the moment the words were out of her mouth. "You're cooking?"

Jareth simply smiled and nodded, "I rather guessed that you hadn't eaten this evening, and I haven't either so…dinner seemed to be an obvious necessity. And yes, generally when one works with pots, pans and the stove, one is cooking, a task I rather enjoy when I am Aboveground."

Unable to stop herself, Sarah grinned, "No peach soup, I hope?"

Arching an eyebrow, he turned to face her, a wicked smirk twisting the corner of his mouth as he cocked his head, a shock of shaggy blonde hair falling across forehead, "Certainly not. Peaches make terrible soup." Then he winked at her before turning to the stove, his voice carrying back to where she stood in the doorway, "But there _is_ peach cobbler for dessert."

Sarah didn't know what to say or do until he started to laugh and peered at her over his shoulder once more, "Go. Sit. No enchanted food tonight. I promise."

With a shake of her head, Sarah did as he instructed and curled up in the corner of the couch, tugging a fluffy blanket around herself. Several minutes later Jareth appeared and set a plate and two large bowls of soup on the coffee table, then he disappeared again, only to return with two steaming mugs. She almost couldn't believe the graceful way he folded himself up on the floor next to the table, pulling the table toward him as he leaned against the couch. Peering up at her, he smiled and gestured toward a cushion on the floor, "Join me?"

Nodding, Sarah slid from the couch. Picking up a spoon she stirred the soup in her bowl, relishing the scent of her favourite comfort meal – tomato soup with grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches. Smiling, she looked suspiciously at him, "So…how did you know this is my favourite?"

The Goblin King at least had the good grace to look sheepish as he picked up his own spoon, "As it so happens, this is one of my favourite cold weather meals…so you needn't look so suspicious, Sarah."

Sipping her soup from the spoon, Sarah smirked at him. "Sure. Likely story, Jareth," she laughed, not missing the slight look of surprise he gave when she used his name. "I can't see Campbell's soup being a big thing in goblin kitchens."

Chuckling, he picked up a sandwich wedge and swirled it through his soup before taking a bite. "Well, I may have heard from a little birdie that you were rather fond of this particular meal and decided to try it for myself. As it happened, I found it to be quite tasty."

Sarah hid her grin in her mug of hot chocolate, her heart thudding wildly in her chest at the knowledge that he _had_ been keeping tabs on her, something she had already suspected.

The two ate in silence for several minutes, then both spoke at once….

"So do you…." Sarah said.

"I was wondering…." Jareth started.

Looking at each other, they laughed, each suddenly becoming very interested in their meals, while sneaking peeks at the other.

"Royalty first," Sarah said with a laugh, her green eyes shining merrily.

"I was just wondering if you were feeling better after your bath?" Jareth asked, dipping his sandwich into the warm soup.

Blushing at the memory of Jareth's intense look and the feel of his hands as he had started to undress her earlier, Sarah nodded and mumbled, "Um…yes…it was perfect thanks. Just what I needed."

Jareth smiled and looked at her, as if waiting for her to continue, making her blush further when she realized he was waiting for her to do just that.

"Um…I was just going to ask if you cooked often?" she asked, before biting into her sandwich.

Putting his spoon down, Jareth took a long drink of his hot chocolate before answering, "Actually, I only cook for myself when I visit this cabin to get away from my duties to the kingdom." His lips twitched slightly as he looked at her, a warm light glowing in his eyes, "This is the first time I have ever cooked for another person."

Sarah's face heated up further at that admission, her heart taking off again, racing frantically in her chest before she could whisper, "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome, Precious," came the soft reply, the gentle tone making her arms break out in goosebumps, causing her to shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

Sarah hesitated, trembling further when his hands and body brushed hers as he lifted the blanket over her shoulders and tucked it around her, his voice rich and dark near her ear, "Anything you need, you have but to ask, Sarah."

It was all she could do not to throw herself into his arms at that point. With every bit of self-control she could muster, Sarah forced herself to finish her dinner.

* * *

**~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~**

* * *

He was so close to her as he adjusted the blanket around her, it took every bit of control he had, not to wrap her in his arms and kiss her senseless – kiss her until she promised to return with him to the castle and never to leave him again. She smelled heavenly, the scent of lavender and honey clinging to her after the bath. His fingers itched to run through her hair as his lips tasted the succulent flesh of her neck. Biting back a groan, Jareth returned to his meal. As they ate, the conversation turned toward Sarah's job, or rather the fact that she had one that didn't pay the bills, hence why she was moonlighting as an 'elf' at the boutique shopping district. When that conversation became difficult, she had deftly changed the subject, turning the conversation over to why he was in a secluded mountain cabin on Christmas Eve. So, he explained to her why he was there, leaving out the fact that he had been banished for being 'moody' – there were some things she didn't need to know…at least not yet.

When dinner was done, Sarah got up and went to her bag where it still lay by the door of the cabin. Digging through it for a moment, she brought back a bottle of wine and sat in on the coffee table with a shy smile. "It isn't much after everything you've done for me, but well….what would Christmas Eve be without a bit of a nightcap?"

Rising from the floor, Jareth curled his fingers around her chin, smiling warmly at her. "I have given you no less than you deserve, Sarah," he said, then before he could give himself time to reconsider, he dipped his head, capturing her lips in a warm kiss. Her lips were soft as he caressed them gently, his eyes falling shut at the quiet gasp she gave in response, her hands coming up to lightly grasp his shirt as she leaned in. Breaking the kiss, he smiled at the way her hands still gripped his shirt. "I'll open the wine," he said finally, his voice rough with desire as he forced himself to release her and moved off toward the kitchen, returning several minutes later with the bottle opener, two wine glasses and a large, deep dish of peach cobbler covered in fresh cream.

Jareth poured wine into the glasses and handed one to Sarah, before settling back onto the floor next to her, the dish of cobbler cradled in his hand as he picked up the spoon and scooped up some of the sweet concoction and held it up for Sarah. And that is how they had dessert, neither saying a word as Jareth fed them both. He kept waiting for Sarah to object, but she didn't, instead giving him a beautific smile as he fed her. When the dessert was gone, she scooted closer and tucked herself against him, a move that surprised him greatly, but if she was going to willingly press herself against him, who was he to argue. So, doing what any sensible man would do, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

And that is how they spent the rest of the evening, drinking wine in front of the fireplace. As the wine loosened their inhibitions, talk moved from jobs to relationships and the failed relationships they had both had. Sarah regaled him with tales of the 'nice guys' she had dated that just didn't make her 'feel' anything. At this admission, she had turned and looked at him, her eyes warm and soft, a gaze that made his pulse race as he began to feel hope burn within him for the first time since she gave up on her fantasies. As the sense of hope burned brightly within him, Jareth was vaguely surprised by the sudden wave of pity he had for the hapless males that had come into her path, knowing with a surety he dared not question, that those poor souls failed at winning her for one simple reason – they were not him. At that realization he wanted nothing more than to sweep her into his arms and claim her fully, but he held back. He had played hard and fast the first time and lost her, he would not make that mistake again.

* * *

**~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~**

* * *

His kisses.

Sarah couldn't believe how consuming his kisses were, the mere feel of his lips against hers making the rest of the world cease to exist, each one tasting faintly of peaches, wine and something exotic, but wonderful. When dessert had finished, she didn't even give herself time to overthink her decision to scoot closer to him, a gambit that paid off when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer, sending her pulse racing in triumph. And oh…but his arms were warm and strong, just as they were in her dreams. They spent the rest of the evening, drinking wine and talking, with Sarah nestled snuggly against his chest.

Turning to look at him at one point, she moaned when his lips captured hers in a heated embrace, soft, sensual and yet demanding, as if he were waging an inner war, torn between devouring her whole and remaining reserved. Unable to help herself, she turned toward him, wrapping her arms around him, her fingers entwining in the silken strands of hair at the back of his head and pulling him into the kiss, her chest pressed tightly to his as a needy moan crept past her lips, a moan that was swallowed by an answering moan of his own. The next thing she knew the clock was striking half-past eleven and Jareth was releasing her, breathless, disheveled and desperately wanting more. She knew her face was flushed, as a wave of heat passed over her at the darkly desirous look Jareth gave her before he cleared his throat. His voice was gruff and low when he finally spoke.

"I think perhaps we should stop there, Sarah," he said, his voice sounding strained. "You can sleep in the bedroom. I will be quite fine on the couch down here."

Frowning, Sarah's mouth opened and closed as she looked at him, before abruptly grabbing his hand. "And if I disagree? What if I want you to stay with me, Goblin King?" she demanded, her hand gripping his fiercely.

His eyes darkened further as a gloved hand came up, lightly caressing the side of her cheek before giving in and pulling her into a hungry kiss. Growling, he broke away, "You know not what you do to me, Precious. I would give you the world, but….I can't give you this. Not now. Not like this."

"But…." She began in protest, only to be cut off by a gloved finger laying lightly against her lips.

"Love, you have had a shock both physically from the cold and from finding me here. I would never forgive myself if we gave in tonight, only for you to regret it in the light of day," Jareth said, a look of pain flashing behind his eyes. "I don't think I could bear to have you regret something that I myself want with every fiber of my being." He picked up her hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it, before releasing it and caressing her cheek once more. "Come morning, if you still want me in that way, I will not say no, Precious," he murmured. "Believe me, turning you down is probably the hardest thing I have done, since returning you home when you ran my Labyrinth – when all I wanted to do was keep you with me, despite the fact that you were so young."

Rising, he pulled her up with him and walked her to the stairs. "Go, Precious…before I lose what little is left of my control," he said, his voice soft but undercut with an urgency that spoke volumes.

Reluctantly, Sarah climbed the stairs, watching as he turned away, running a hand restlessly through the wispy strands of hair. When she reached the bedroom, Sarah found that any thought of sleep had gone straight out the window. Pacing the room, she growled inwardly. For years she had dreamt of having Jareth in her bed, of knowing his touch and his kiss. After tasting his kisses and finding that they were better than anything her heated imagination had thought of, she wanted nothing else but to feel this touch. As the clock struck midnight, she made her decision, knowing without a doubt that her only regret would be that she only had the one night, but damn it, it would be one night she was sure would be worth it.

She tiptoed down the stairs, cringing she paused when the wooden stairs creaked. Her breath caught in her throat as she peered around the edge of the stairwell wondering if he had heard her – he was stunning, a blanket draped over his lower body as he lay on the couch, his bare chest bathed in the winter moonlight streaming in from the windows. He seemed to shimmer in the moonlight, as if his skin was coated in find diamond dust, the light giving him more of an ethereal quality than he usually had. As he slept, the glamour had fallen from him, his hair lengthening, some strands now tipped with bits of deep blue. Looking down at him, she bit back a gasp, while looking at him, her feet had gone on auto-pilot and she had ended up standing next to the couch. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch the lightly chiseled muscles of his chest. Remembering her decision, she gave in to the impulse, reaching out and lightly running her fingertips over the smooth marble of his chest. A shy smile tugging at her lips when he smiled in his sleep and whispered, "Sarah."

* * *

**~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~~J/S~**

* * *

It was a lovely dream, one he had dreamt many times before – Sarah in his bed, trailing her fingers gently over his chest. But it had never felt so real before. When he felt the gentle touch again, he shivered, unable to contain the sensation. Her fingers were so warm, so soft. Then it happened again. He raised his hand, tenderly wrapping his fingers around her wrist. This was no mere dream.

Jareth opened his eyes to see a somewhat startled Sarah standing next to the couch, frozen as his fingers around her wrist lightly caressed her. Even in the pale moonlight he could tell she was blushing from being caught. Blinking, he smiled sleepily at her, his eyes slowly taking in the slightly tousled look of her hair, as if she had been restlessly running her hands through it. She was still wearing the flannel pajama top, the shirt falling at her upper thigh over long, lithe, and most notably, bare legs.

"Sarah?" he asked, unsure of what her intentions were and not willing to risk scaring her off, his fingers gently releasing her wrist.

Without a word, she wrapped her fingers through his and stepped back, as if pulling him with her. Sitting up he cocked his head, not yet rising from the couch. "What, Precious?"

She placed a finger lightly against his lips, her green eyes shimmering in the moonlight as she gazed at him with an intensity that make his breath tremble within his chest.

"Please," she whispered, the sound a gentle entreaty to a request not yet voiced. She lightly tugged on his hand, drawing him to his feet as she turned toward the stairs, taking him with her.

Jareth followed her, his mind racing as he tried to reconcile what she seemed to be asking of him, with his fear that she would regret it in the morning. "Sarah…what…" he asked again as she upon the first stair.

Turning, her hair fell forward to caress the sides of her face as she looked down at him from the steps. Then suddenly she was kissing him, her lips soft and warm as they teased against his, her tongue lightly tracing the seam of his lips, before dipping tenderly between them, as if tasting him. Breaking the kiss, she pressed her cheek to his and whispered heatedly into his ear, "One wish, Jareth. Tonight. Give me tonight."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry for the delay everyone. Thank you for the kind enquiries about my well-being and support. Between working like a mad thing (I have 8 different BIG projects going, on top of the usual teaching load and university service) and being ill, I haven't had much time to write fanfic. I hope to have this story finished in the next week or so, so that I can return to working on 13th Rider. As always, feedback is warmly welcomed and encouraged.


End file.
